


The Joy

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Sokkla Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Azula tries to get Sokka some Halloween chocolate but it keeps melts before she can give it to him.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	The Joy

Azula frowns to herself, how hard can it possibly be to acquire an Almond Joy bar? According to her teeming candy bucket and the thirty houses she’d gone to the answer is, extraordinarily. And it is no wonder, nobody likes Almond Joy. Nobody but her stupid boyfriend. Her stupid boyfriend who is probably at home in his werewolf moping about his broken leg and pretending to enjoy Halloween specials meant for children Tom-Tom’s age. 

She rubs her chin, perhaps if she sends him up to the door to ask for an Almond Joy specifically, she will have more success; she can’t imagine that anyone would deny a small and wide-eyed child a chocolate bar of their request. 

She glances at the boy who is sinking a plastic fang into the top of a Twix bar. Mai tips her witch hat and mutters, “you have to unwrap it first, Tom-Tom.” 

“He’s so cute!” TyLee gushes, waving a glittery pop-pom in his face. 

“But is he cute enough to attain me an Almond Joy?” Azula asks.

“Really?” Mai grumbles. “You’re going to use my brother for your schemes?”

“They aren’t schemes, they are tricks…”

“Oh I get it!” TyLee giggles, “get it Mai, because it’s Halloween…”

“I got it. I wish I didn’t though.” 

“Anyways, if he does this, he can have my entire…”

“Hell no!” Mai exclaims. “I’ll get you that Almond Joy if you promise me that you won’t give this monster any more candy!” 

“Good luck, Mai.” Azula folds her arms. “You’re going to need it because if I don’t get an Almond Joy for my needy boyfriend, then Tom-Tom is going to have a sugar rush like no other…”

Mai looks Azula up and down, “is that really a costume because I think that you might actually be a demon.”

“So they say.” Azula shrugs. 

**.oOo.**

She supposes that it would have been logical to simply put it the Almond Joy in her trick-or-treat bucket, afterall Mai had worked so tediously to find one. She even drove them to the next town over. By the time they’d made it back to their own town, a full moon had come to rise and the first few flashes of lightning announced a storm abrew. It is just as well, it sets the mood for the horror movie marathon that she had planned. Hopefully Zuzu has done his part and picked Katara up from Toph and Aang’s Halloween party. 

She feels around in her pocket for the candy bar, it is still safely tucked away and she won’t have to go through the trouble of digging through the rest of her candy haul. She makes her way past a few squirrel nibbled jack-o-lanterns and up the porch. Once inside she sets her trick-or-treat bucket on the table. 

“Did you guys have a good time without me?” Sokka asks. 

“Oh it was a fantastic time.” Azula answers dryly. 

“A real delight.”

“Well Tom-Tom and I had fun!” TyLee declares as she lifts the boy into her arms. 

“I got you something, Sokka.” She draws it out of her pocket. 

“If it’s circus peanuts I don’t want them.” He grumbles. “I’m also not a fan of candy corn or…”

“Just take the candy Sokka.” She slaps it into his hand.

“This isn’t an Almond Joy, this is an Almond Sad!”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

“It’s all melted.” He pouts. “Firebenders shouldn’t be allowed to handle perfectly good chocolate bars, they always come back melted.”

“Put it in the freezer and eat it later then.” She folds her arms over her chest. “I worked hard to get that for you…”

Mai coughs. 

“And Mai helped.” She sighs to herself, she knew that she should have put it in the Halloween bucket. Instead she perpetrated the stereotype that firebenders always melt chocolate bars. She sits herself down on the sofa next to Sokka. “How is…” she looks at the TV screen “A Cabbage Amid Pumpkins?” 

“Oh it’s great! The Cabbage Merchant just entered his cabbage into the pumpkin growing contest and…”

“Sokka that sounds horrible. Let’s pick another movie.” She doesn’t wait for an answer before popping beckoning Mai to pop in one of the horror movies they had rented. 

Azula lets Soka settle into her arms. If this year is like the last three, he’s going to burrow as close to her as he can while claiming that he isn’t afraid. It is just as well because she doesn’t have to admit that she enjoys the cuddling. She wraps her arms tightly around him. “Take off that werewolf mask, will you?”

“What for?”

Azula rolls her eyes, removes it for him, and kisses his cheek. “I don’t want to kiss a wolf, Sokka.”

He wiggles his brows, “you sure?”

“One hundred percent.” She drums her fingers upon his shoulders. 

“Hey,” Mai?” Zuko asks. “Should Tom-Tom really be watching this?” He gestures to the woman getting slaughtered on screen.

“I watched this stuff with father when I was Tom’s age.” Azula comments. 

“I’ll take him into the other room.” Mai decides. 

“What’s wrong with how I turned out?” Azula mutters.

“You sometimes say things like, ‘if you have to bury a body, bury it vertically.’ And it kind of freaks people out.” Sokka replies.    
  


She rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to the screen. By the time the movie reaches its climax, the storm is in full swing and Azula finds herself hoping that it won’t cut the power before they can see the end. 

Sokka gives her a nudge. “Hey?”

“What?”

“Ya know what else melts in your arms?”

“What does?” 

“Me.”

“Shut up and keep watching the movie.” 

“I can’t, this movie is terrifying. But you aren’t…”

“Yes I am.” She interrupts. 

“You bring me…”

“Don’t say it.” 

“Almond Joy.” 

“This is the worst movie night I’ve been to.” Mai calls from the other room. 

Azula can’t disagree. But she also can’t say that she would spend it any other way.


End file.
